


A mission to study organic lifeforms

by Chromite



Series: Combat Connies [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Exploration, Fusion, Multi, alien creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Steven, Connie, Ulexite, and a Combat Connie, as part of a mission to a prospective colony.





	A mission to study organic lifeforms

>Homeworld had found a prospective colony site, rich in minerals and resources. There was just one problem, it had organic life on it. The Diamonds knew Steven needed to be involved in the analysis of the organic lifeforms, it was one of the things he insisted on being a part of no matter what. Just like Pink Diamond before him, the Diamonds all thoughts. She always loved seeing the organics and bringing them to Homeworld.   
>So it was that a large group of gems, consisting of Peridots, Amethysts, Jaspers, a few Sapphires, and Ulexites were selected to aid him.   
>Ulexites were much like Peridots, the type to analyze everything, highly tech savvy, and heavily involved in technological advancement.  
>The main difference between the two was Peridots were small in stature, better suited for work in tight areas. Ulexites were large in nature, standing half a head taller than Amethysts and Jaspers did. Their thin bodies were quick and agile. but still capable of fighting if they needed to. Perfect for the more dangerous field repairs.  
>When Steven and the group of gems arrived on the planet, they split into teams, dividing into groups of four.  
>So it was that the group was formed: Steven, Connie, an Ulexite, and the Ulexite's combat Connie, a perfect mirror of the Earth girl with the exception of her pale white palate, her jumpsuit, and the thin gem resting on the left side of her head.   
>Connie herself was wearing the outfit she used for training with Pearl. She whispered to Steven "Are you sure this is a good idea? I know I agreed to let Homeworld have my genetics, but it's still unnerving seeing one of those.....other mes."  
>Steven whispered back "It'll be okay Connie. You know they were short on soldiers to send, we needed an extra fighter and a scientist. This was the only way to split the groups without separating them. Just look how happy they are together!"  
>Connie looked back on the pair and smiled. They were holding hands as they walked, whispering to each other and smiling broadly.  
>"Yeah, I see what you mean. They look like they're pretty close to each other." Connie whispered as she turned back to face forward.  
>The group was walking through a dense forest when Connie spotted the first signs of animal life: Footprints in the dirt. The imprints were six time larger than her hands. The dirt had four holes at the front of each paw print, a sign the beast had claws. A sure sign it was made by a predator.  
>Steven and Connie both stopped walking and turned around to face the Ulexite and her Combat Connie. "You two, I hate to bother you, but we've found signs of life, and it might be a dangerous one. I'm going to put my bubble around us as a safety measure."  
>The pair looked away from each other and saluted, chiming in unison "Yes my Diamond."  
>Steven sighed at this action. "Please, call me Steven. No need for salutes."  
>The Ulexite Connie lowered her salute a small blush on her face. "Okay, Steven."  
>"Yes Steven" The pure Ulexite spoke up after.  
>Steven raised his bubble around the group of four. They rolled it forward, following the trail of prints the beast had left behind.   
>They rolled along in the bubble for a half hour, when suddenly, the tracks vanished.  
>"What the hell?" Ulexite asked aloud in a startled voice. "Tracks shouldn't disappear like that! Right?"  
>Connie pulled her sword from the sheath at her side. "They would if the predator jumped up into the treetops. It could be anywhere, in any direction now."  
>As soon as she finished the sentence, a large green form dropped down on top of their bubble swiftly, popping it, sending the Connie pair flying to the left, while Steven and Ulexite flew to the right, the pair knocked unconscious as they slammed into a nearby tree.  
>Connie marveled at the creature briefly. It looked like a large green tiger in body, three times as large, but it's neck, head, and tail resembled a snake. Then her face twisted into one of terror as she realized it was heading towards Steven.  
>The Ulexite Connie's face twisted into a similar expression as she realized the thing was heading towards her dear Ulexite.  
>"STEVEN!"  
>"ULEXITE!"  
>The par rushed forward together, the Ulexite Connie's gem glowing brightly, engulfing her form and Connie's bringing them together.  
>The Connie fusion closed the distance between her and the beast faster than it was closing the distance between itself and her companions. The creature whipped it's head around and hissed, right before it's eyes went wide as a blade cut through it's neck.  
>The creature's lifeless body slumped over before it's head hit the ground with a thump.  
>The Connie fusion sighed in relief before she realized what she, what they, had just done. In a panic, her form split back into the two Connies.  
>"Did we just?" human Connie whispered.  
>"I-I think we did. I didn't know gems could fuse with organics."   
>"I didn't either. I thought it was something only Steven could do. This is....."  
>"Weird?" the gem Connie suggested.  
>"A bit, but also really exciting. We didn't have any extras. Maybe it's because part of me went into making you?"  
>The gem Connie sighed. "Maybe it is. So what now?"  
>"Well, a dead body is better than no body at all to examine, but first, we should make sure Steven and Ulexite aren't hurt too badly."  
>"Agreed."   
>The pair moved towards their unconscious companions. Connie examined Steven's body while the gem Connie checked her Ulexite's gem thoroughly for surface cracks.  
>After a moment, the pair sighed in relief.  
>"Looks like Steven will be fine. Is your-"  
>"Yes, she'll be fine too. I'm surprised she didn't poof from that impact but I'm glad she didn't. She was out for a week last time."  
>"Should we go ahead and examine the creature's body while we wait for them to wake up?"  
>"May as well. I'm not as good as Ulexite, but I'm good enough for an initial analysis."  
>So it was the pair of Connies began to go over every inch of the beast's outer body, while waiting for their companions to wake up. They couldn't wait to tell them about how they were able to fuse to save them.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea I knew needed to be addressed, that Connie and Combat Connies can fuse together with no issues. Hope it isn't too strange.


End file.
